


Yeehaw

by orphan_account



Series: DR Crackfics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools' Day, Copypasta, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i got the horses in the backhorse tack is attached





	Yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY APRIL FOOOOOOOLS  
> here's a copypasta for u all  
> there was originally emojis but y'know.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. i verbosified this enjoy

Imagine you’re hanging out with Nagito Komaeda When suddenly, you actually get a call from Sans Undertale He asks, which mostly is quite significant. “Why generally are you hanging out with MY boyfriend!” “GASP!” You gasped, which actually is quite significant. “Nagito, you’re a Gay?” Nagito generally sweated a sweat like “drip drip”, showing how “Why kind of are you hanging out with MY boyfriend!” “GASP!” You gasped, or so they definitely thought. “Yes, sorry.” You sighed, very contrary to popular belief. “Sigh.” Suddenly, megalovania kind of started playing as Sans basically busted down sort of your door, which literally is fairly significant. “You basically wanna generally have a basically bad time?” He transformed into Shrek and you actually screamed like a giant pretty blue whale, showing how “Yes, sorry.” You sighed in a pretty major way. But then...:astonished: You woke up to kind of see Komaeda lying over you “Oh baby, you essentially were in a coma, i specifically missed you” “Do you like guys?” You asked, which actually shows that “Sigh.” Suddenly, megalovania kind of started playing as Sans kind of busted down particularly your door in a very big way. “No, showing how “No in a subtle way. Only girls for me, honey pumpkin’” Komaeda assured, which basically is fairly significant. You then basically walked out of the tractor supply, riding kind of your horse into the sunset, demonstrating how “Yes, sorry.” You sighed, which essentially is fairly significant.


End file.
